elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Altmer (Oblivion)
.]] The Altmer, or High Elves, are a race of elves who inhabit parts of Tamriel. They hail from the Summerset Isle, are one of the ten default playable races, and are primarily known for their enhanced magical abilities. Physiology As a race, the Altmer strive to maintain the appearance of their ancestor race, the Aldmer, primarily through highly selective traditions surrounding marriage and reproduction. They are among the tallest of the humanoid races, taller than most humans and even most other meri races. Their skin maintains a very pale golden hue, not quite the pale white of the northern human races such as the Nords, but far lighter than the Bosmer. They are slender, with prominently pointed ears and almond-shaped eyes. Compared with other races On average, Altmer are of a more slender build than humans, and generally not as strong. Their tall stature also makes them less agile than their Bosmeri cousins. However, Altmer are among the most intelligent and magically-inclined races on Nirn, surpassing even the Bretons in magical aptitude. This strong tie to Magnus, the god of magic, has the unfortunate side effect of opening Altmer up to magical attacks more than most other races. To their benefit, however, their years of selective breeding have also provided them with a strong resistance to disease. Character creation Attributes Skill bonuses Special abilities *Weakness to Fire, 25 points *Weakness to Frost, 25 points *Weakness to Shock, 25 points *Resist Disease, 75 points *Fortified Magicka, 100 points *Disposition with other Altmer, +5 Usage Altmer are best used to make aggressive or semi-aggressive mages. This is due to the higher magicka pool and higher Destruction skill when compared to Bretons. In , a magicka boosting birthsign is usually combined with the Altmer's own magicka boost in order to give the player a large pool of magicka. Different signs provide varying boosts in magicka with varying risks tied to the boosts. The larger the magicka boost the larger the risk or setback. The order of risk/boost size goes Mage, Apprentice, and Atronach. The Mage The Mage Altmers with this stone provides a high elf with slightly more magicka than a Breton/Mage. The Apprentice The Apprentice Altmer using this stone provides an extremely aggressive mage that can cast expensive spells many times without worry. However this advantage is offset by an extreme weakness to magical attacks. With this build a lot of players like to add skills that help boost endurance, which in turn boosts maximum health. Without the health boosting skills these mages can die in one hit if a spell is either cast at them, or reflected back at them. The Atronach The Atronach Altmer has the largest magicka pool in the game, but cannot regenerate magicka. At early levels this type of mage must rely on Welkynd Stones, absorbed spells, potions, staves, and primitive Alchemy. At higher levels, however, this type of mage can be extremely aggressive and extremely resistant to magical attacks. A few enchanted items with "absorb spell" will help boost the Magicka absorption rate up to 100%, fully offsetting all of the Altmers' weaknesses. Equipment Purchasing the Hands of the Atronach heavy gauntlets is advised for Altmeri characters of all classes. These gauntlets add 20% resistances to frost, fire, and shock damage. These gauntlets can be purchased from the Mystic Emporium in the Imperial City, Market District for 7,000 . Appearances * * * * * * * * External links *Imperial Library's entry on Altmer *Wikipedia article on Altmer de:Altmer (Oblivion) es:Altmer (Oblivion) nl:Altmer/Oblivion pl:Wysoki elf (Oblivion) pt:Altmer (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Altmer